Frozen Heart
by Frostfang
Summary: May is the only person who can melt Drew's cold My first CS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I do, a season of Johto about May's travel with Drew would exist.**

* * *

-

-

May was cold and scared. She was walking alone through the snowy path to Snowpoint City. The air was so cold she could hardly breathe. Fear got into her when a large group of weaviles and mightyenas surrounded her; her pokemons were tired from battling them. She was about to give up when a flygon and an absol came to help her. The wild pokemons retreated back to the forest. Gazing to the emerald eyes of the person who rescued her, she knew who he was.

"Thanks for helping me, Drew"

"No problem", he replied kindly.

May thought. '_Is this really Drew? Where is the arrogant, cocky Drew that I knew before? Did he changed his attitude?_'

"May, I think we should find a place to stay. It's getting dark", Drew said cutting off her thought.

"There's a cave over there", May said as she ran towards the cave.

"I'll be back. I have to get some firewood", Drew said and left the cave.

"Ok!!!", May yelled back.

-

May's POV

_Drew seems to be a good guy. I don't know why he is a jerk sometimes. Now, every bad thought about him that I always think was wrong. Deep inside his arrogant mind, he is kind, caring, and loving. There is one thing that never changes, Drew would always be there for me._

_I'm sleepy; maybe I should go to sleep while waiting for Drew to come back._

_Zzzzzz……_

End POV

-

Drew's POV

_I was walking in the forest when a blizzard blew strong icy winds. And for more trouble, the wild pokemons that retreated before, was now surrounding me. They were more than 20; and they brought more companies including houndooms. I threw out two pokeballs to defend myself. Typhlosion and Lucario came out and stood by my side._

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower"

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere"

_We fought until sunrise; there were only five of them; three weaviles and two houndooms. My pokemons were tired, I have done nothing but to order them to attack. When one of the weaviles was about to attack my lucario, who was slammed into a tree, I stood infront of him and took the attack instead. I felt a sharp pain as the weavile slashed through my arm. Before I completely fell to the ground unconscious, I ordered Typhlosion to go back to the cave and keep May warm. Then after that, darkness surrounded me._

End POV

-

-

* * *

Second chapter will follow quickly...

merry christmas to everyone!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's second chapter...

this chapter will reveal whether Drew lives or not

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

-

-

May's POV

_I had been woken up by a nightmare. Drew was being surrounded by wild pokemons; all of his pokemons were tired. One of the wild pokemons attacked Drew, and he collapsed to the ground. I looked around the cave, only to see a sleeping typhlosion beside me. I realized that the typhlosion belongs to Drew, but he wasn't around. Then I saw that the typhlosion has wounds on its body. A thought suddenly hit me, the dream might be real._

_I quickly released Blaziken from its pokeball. I know she was tired from the battle, but I have to find Drew. I don't want the dream to become real. We searched through the forest for hours, until we finally found him lying unconscious on the ground with his Lucario. In addition, I saw all of the wild pokemons that he had defeated. I returned Lucario and Typhlosion to their pokeballs and ordered Blaziken to carry Drew. When I saw the wound on his arm, I knew it would be the best thing if I brought him to a pokemon center. We ran through the snowy path leading to Snowpoint City._

_As we entered inside the pokemon center, I called Nurse Joy for help. She carried Drew to a bed. Wow! Just look at her strength. Anyway, I sat on a chair beside the bed. Nurse Joy had just finished bandaging his wound; the cut seems too deep for him to survive. It pains me to see him like this. I don't want Drew to die; even if he goes back to his old self. A tear rolled down my cheeks, but someone wiped it. It was Drew! When Nurse Joy saw that Drew was awake, I handed to her Drew's pokeballs before she left the room, knowing I would feel better talking to him alone._

"Drew, you're awake"

"Are... my... pokemons... okay?", he said weakly.

"Nurse Joy took care of them, I'm sure they're okay. But how about you?"

"I knew... you would... come..."

_Before he could finished his sentence, he was sleeping. He must be very tired; two against many. I could never have done that. Besides, I know that Drew is a brave person; he would never give up especially in a pokemon battle._

_Zzzzzz......_

End POV

-

May was also tired from running, so she fell asleep in the chair. When Nurse Joy entered the room again, she saw that they fell asleep in each other's arms. She placed a blanket on May; then gently closed the door, leaving the two of them in peace, and went back to her work.

-

-

* * *

haha... you people can finally relax now knowing that he would live.

Pls suggest a way how to get them together. I'm running out of ideas. Chapter three coming right up...


End file.
